Paintball games have enjoyed tremendous popularity in recent years. In paintball games, each of multiple players carries a paintball gun which is equipped with a canister of compressed gas such as carbon dioxide and a receptacle that contains multiple paintball pellets. Responsive to actuation of a trigger on the paintball gun, the compressed carbon dioxide gas forces a paintball pellet from a barrel of the gun. In the event that the ejected paintball pellet strikes a game participant, the paintball pellet bursts and splatters on the participant, representing a “hit”, or gunshot wound, on the participant. The participants can be grouped together in teams, in which case the team that produces the greater number of “hits” on the other team is typically the winning team. Various paintball accessories have been devised to simulate the realism of an actual gunfight or military contest.